


Take Care Of Mary

by belivaird_st



Category: Ammonite (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Mary is still lost for words.
Relationships: Mary Anning/Charlotte Murchison
Kudos: 10





	Take Care Of Mary

Charlotte was scrubbing Mary inside one of the Murchinsons’ fancy claw-foot bathtubs and kept sneaking peeks to see if Miss Anning would speak up. The brunette paleontologist just kept staring ahead in her own state of mind. She had been that way since her arrival to London.

The silent treatment Mary was giving them was unfair and unbearable. Charlotte didn’t mind the quietness, but not hearing Mary’s voice for a long period of time made her feel worthless and shut out from the relationship they shared and the love they had for each other. 

“This can work only if you try,” Charlotte now spoken. She squeezed water making it drip over Mary’s bare shoulder. 

Mary blinked, head lowering. 

That’s when the young wife of Roderick Murchinson angrily slapped the sponge into the bathwater causing to splash Mary and make her jerk around.

“Goddamn it! Speak to me!” she shouted. “I can’t stand anymore of this childish stunt! You’re not the only one in this room, Mary!” tears sprung the corners of Charlotte’s eyes. She rose up from the fat curved lip of the tub and stood there chest heaving underneath her lace dress. 

Mary looked back at her. Mute. Naked. In the tub she grabbed the sponge and sloshed water back towards Charlotte, which missed her about a foot and hit the floor.

They glared for a second until they started cracking up with laughter.

“No more surprises,” Charlotte kept telling her when they were now in the bedroom and she was brushing lint off the sleeves of Mary’s dark red dress.

“I’m here, aren’t I?” the response came at last. Mary followed Charlotte’s blue gaze with her own watching her mouth part open. Charlotte pulled the brush away and quickly leaned over pressing her mouth into Mary’s. Breathing in, eyes fluttering shut, Mary soon relaxed and was taking everything in once more.


End file.
